Pekoms
Pekoms (ペコムズ, Pekomuzu) is a combatant of the Big Mam Pirates. He is partnered with Tamago, and both are responsible for collecting the monthly payment of sweets from Fishman Island in exchange for Big Mam's protection. His bounty is 330,000,000 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Nobuo Tobita (Japanese) Pekoms is a small lion who is able to stand on two legs and talk. Because of his beady eyes, people seem to think he looks cute when he removes his sunglasses to threaten someone. He often holds his fists up in a confrontational manner. Despite having large paws for hands, his feet are evidently small enough to fit into the small boots he wears. He wears a pink suit, black sunglasses, a silver earring on his left ear, a sword on his right hip, and wears black high-heeled boots with white ruffled brims. Gallery Personality Pekoms has a temper since he was in a fit of rage when he was first introduced. He lifts up his sunglasses while threatening people, but because of his "cute" beady eyes, he does not look frightening. He also adds a roar to the end of most of his sentences. Like many other members of the crew, he seems terrified of Big Mam. He seems to carry around a list of bounties on wanted people such as pirates and takes note of the people he has seen on bounty posters, as seen when he took the time to look up Caribou even when the latter was about to fire at him with a gatling gun. He also acknowledges that merely possessing a Logia-class Cursed Fruit does not make the user invincible, commenting that anyone who thinks so will have a swift downfall. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral *Big Mam Pirates **Lingling Charlotte **Tamago Rivals *Four Emperors Enemies *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey *Fairy Tail **Natsu Dragneel *Caribou Abilities and Powers He, like Tamago, is responsible for collecting the candy payments Big Mom demands from the islands under her protection. While the full extent of his abilities is unknown, Pekoms has proven himself to be quite agile and strong, shown when he dodged and defeated Caribou, a Logia user who is also was a new super rookie with a bounty of 210,000,000 berries, with a single punch, breaking the latter's weapon in the same instant. Cursed Fruit Pekoms admitted that he is a Cursed Fruit user, and seems to have eaten a Zoan-type fruit which grants him the ability to turn into a tortoise, transforming and hiding within the shell in order to block an attack by Caribou. The shell is very resilient, as it took many bullets from a gatling gun and did not show any signs of damage afterwards. As a side effect of retreating into his shell, Pekoms' clothes slide off his shell because there are no limbs holding them on; he has to manually slip his limbs back on and readjust his clothes when reverting to his form. Haki Pekoms was able to hit Caribou, a Logia user, sending him flying backward with tremendous force, demonstrating the use of Armament Haki. Weapons He is seen carrying a sword, which he is presumably competent in using. History Past Synopsis Merman Island Saga Merman Island Arc Major Battles Trivia & References * His name may come from "pekopeko" (ペコペコ), which means to "be very hungry" in Japanese, which follows the eating/food themed names of the Big Mam Pirates. * Pekoms's turtle Zoan combined with his appearance makes him resemble a tarasque, a French mythical creature with a leonine face and a turtle shell among other animal features. * His constant anthropomorphic animal appearance, his "cutesy" eyes and characteristic body shape all appear very similar to Bepo of the Heart Pirates and the Jailer Beasts of Impel Down. * Pekoms is the first new Zoan Cursed Fruit user to appear after the timeskip. Site Navigation Category:Talking Animals Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Brokers Category:Pirates Category:Big Mam Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Zoan Cursed Fruit Users Category:Haki Users